Searching
by Robin Logan
Summary: Yurick wakes up with no memory of anything, other than knowing there was some people he needed to get back to, and sets out on a journey to find them. (Based after the game and rated T for a bit of violence. There will be a few OC's here and there, but only because Yurick runs into people on his journey.)
1. Lost

**Searching Chapter 1: Lost**

My name is Yurick. I have a stone in my eye, or rather, as my eye, that lets me use magic, but its covered up with an eye-patch. I also I have friends. Or maybe it was family. I'm not quite sure yet, but I know I have to find them.

The thing is, I don't know their names, what they look like, or where they are at.

Oh, I forgot to mention, the only thing I really remember is my name.

All I know is I woke up in this cave, a man a little ways off with a dagger in his chest. I had vaguely remembered being attacked by the man, but I couldn't remember much more. So I took the dagger and left the cave.

I was lost, but I began walking. And eventually, I ended up in this little town, trying to remember anything at all. But it was all fuzzy.  
All I knew was, I had to find my friends...or family.

I feel like they must be family...but not family...I shook my head, trying not to think about it much. My head already hurt enough at the moment.

I continued looking around. This place seemed totally unfamiliar. So I had a strong feeling I wouldn't fine whoever I looking for here.

Then again though, I _did_ lose my memory. Of course this place wouldn't look familiar...but surely it would ring some bells...

I shook my head, groaning in annoyance as I leaned on one of the buildings.

I had to find my friends...or family. They were probably worried sick, whoever they were. Wait, what if they were in trouble? I'm not sure...I just knew I have to find them. Its the only thing that has been going through my mind all this time.

But with no memory of anything...with no home or money, with only a dagger and some really nice armor, how was I supposed to find them? It could take forever.

Well, maybe their looking for me too...I really hoped they were. Cause I had no idea what I was doing.

I looked up, realizing it was sunset. I sighed, exhausted. I was starving, tired from walking all day, oh, and my leg had been bleeding. I had tied cloth around it, but now since I think about it, I really shouldn't have walked on it so much. Not to mention some minor injury's, like some bruises. And my head must've hit something, because it had been bleeding when I woke up. I had cloth around that too.

Really, I just wanted to sleep. I forced my body to keep walking though. I had no where to sleep, and no money, which meant no inns. But I couldn't sleep in the middle of town where anyone could do anything to me at.

I looked around, looking for any place I could sleep at. My legs gave out after a while of searching though.

I fell on the hard ground with a grunt. I couldn't keep myself up any longer...

I tried pushing myself up, but everything was spinning and my arms too, gave out on me. Everything turned black...


	2. Strange Dreams

**Searching Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

"C'mon, Yurick. A little shopping errand won't kill you. But be sure to come back before dark." A light red haired woman told me, hands on her hips with a wild smirk on her face.

"Whatever. Why would it matter if I'm not?" I mumbled, angry that _I_ had to buy stuff for _her_. Why couldn't she do it herself?

"Because you won't be able to see where you're going on your way back." She told me, getting back to drinking her booze. I rolled my eyes, leaving the bar.

After I was done buying a few things, I had began walking back, but was suddenly pulled into an alley by someone...  
Everything turned blurry, and I noticed I was in a cabin like place. A boat, perhaps.

"There's a shipwreck. And I want to investigate it." I told the person.

"A shipwreck? You're into boats or something?" The person asked, a slight trace of humor in their voice.

The shipwreck...

"-so dirty, I can't read a thing!" Someone said. But it sounded so foggy and blurry.

"It doesn't matter. I already know the name."

...It was my father's boat.

I was in pain...sitting down, leaning against the wall of the long-abandoned ship.

"I'll be back soon Yurick." The person told me...the one who accompanied me to the ship.

If he didn't come, I would have died...

I sat up, gasping for air, sweat pouring down my face. That person...that guy...who was he?

Zael.

That name...why did that name randomly pop into my head? Was that his name...? Zael...

Those were memories, right?

I gripped my head, which was in deep pain. It felt like it would split open.

The door to the room I was in opened. "Hello. I see your awake." A curly, browned haired girl said with a small smile.

"Alannia, prepare some tea and soup for our new guest!" She called, leaning out of the room before turning back to me. "Are you alright? You don't look well. Was it a nightmare?" She asked, walking over to the bed I was laying in.

I took a moment to glance around the room. There was a window to my left and I realized it was dark outside. The room looked fairly simple. A nightstand beside me with a candle on it, which was the only light in the room, and this bed. I guessed I was in an Inn.

I looked back at the girl. She must be either a woman in her twenties or maybe a teenager around the age of eighteen or nineteen.  
"I-I don't really know...where am I?" I slowly asked.

"You're in my and my sister's Inn. Someone on the streets found you passed out and carried you here. Your leg was pretty messed up and you looked like you were in a fight. What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl asked.

I frowned. "I...don't really know. I can't remember much. I just woke up in this cave...I guess I was attacked by someone...I don't know. I've been walking all day and found this place..." I explained, rubbing my aching head.

"Oh! You have amnesia!?" The girl asked worriedly.

I shrugged. "Yeah..."

The girl frowned. "Well, do you remember your name?" She carefully asked me, sitting down on the side of my bed, staring at me. I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Yurick..."

She smiled a little. "That's a lovely name. My name is Karulia. This is my sister, Alannia." The girl, Karulia, pointed at an older looking girl with blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail, who had just walked in the room holding a tray with a mug of hot tea and a bowl of hot soup. She set the tray on the nightstand.

"Hello." Alannia greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi..." I mumbled.

"How old do you think he his?" Alanna mumbled to Karulia.

"Mm...he looks pretty young. Sixteen maybe? I might even put him around fourteen..." Karulia mumbled to her sister.

"I'm right here you know." I snapped, my face heating up a little.

"Oh, right. Sorry, that was rude of us..." Karulia mumbled. "Anyways, I noticed you don't have any coins on you. Which is fine. Since your injured and haven't got a clue about your past, we'll make an exception." She quickly said with a smile.

I nodded, grateful. "Thanks...I'll pay you back..." I mumbled, not really liking the idea of having something for free like that.  
"Oh, it's fine, you don't have to. We have plenty of money, with a the travelers that come here from time to time." Alanna quickly said with a smile.

I nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Oh, uhh, where...what town is this?"

"Oh, we're in Saccharine." Karulia told me.

I nodded, not finding the name familiar. Though, I knew that all because it didn't sound familiar, doesn't mean this isn't where my friends are at. But surely I would remember _something_...

"Is...something wrong?" Karulia asked, concern in her eyes. Somewhere deep in my mind, I wondered, _how could someone care for someone they don't know_?

"No...I have...people I need to get back to." I explained.

"Oh, really? Like, friends, or maybe a family?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know...as soon as I woke up though, I knew...there was people I had to find. I don't know what they are to me...I feel like their family, but...I can't be sure..." I told them.

"Hmm, but you don't really remember them, right? They must mean a lot to you, if you know you have to find them without really remembering them." Karulia mumbled with a small smile.

"You won't want to stay long then, will you?" Alanna asked. I shook my head honestly. Though I was a bit shocked she knew that I wouldn't.

"Well, at least stay for a day. You need your rest. And please, eat your for food before it gets cold." Alanna told me, before walking out of the room.

"Right, I'll leave you to your food. Call me if you need something." Karulia said before standing up and leaving the room.

I looked over to the steaming bowl and carefully picked it up. I began eating the vegetable soup as I thought about...well, things.

In that dream I had...my father owned a boat, right? Or...was that just a dream? No, it was definitely a memory...I knew it was.  
And Zael...he was one of my friends...or family. Was he my brother? But he didn't know much about me, from what it seemed like in my dream...so he was just a friend.

And who was that red haired girl who was drinking? Perhaps her name was...Rose? No, maybe Sara? Sarena...Sar-Ser...? I shook my head, the pain starting to get more intense from just thinking about that dream and my lost memories.

As soon I finished eating all of my soup and tea, and I laid back down, hoping to get some sleep.

But every time I thought I was drifting off, an image of someone would come in mind...people I didn't recognize.  
I didn't want to sleep. I had an urge in me to fine my friends...or family, and it was only getting stronger.

I sat up with a sigh after a while of trying to sleep, and noticed the sun looked like it was starting to come up. It was still dark out though. I stood up carefully, noticing that all my wounds were mostly healed up...a mage must've came and healed me, or something. Looks like I'll be just fine to travel now.

I began looking around the room, and soon I found a piece of paper and a feather and ink. I wrote, " **I'm sorry, I have to go now. Thanks for taking care of me.** " before putting it down on my nightstand and walking out of my room.

Thankfully, I didn't run into anyone, and I was able to leave the Inn without getting caught.

Since I had mostly searched this town, and was positive my friends weren't here, I left it, walking to who knows where.

I really wished I had a clue on where they might be at. This really would be a long journey.


	3. Journey

**Chapter 3: Journey**

 **AN: Alrighty, here's the next chapter! Sorry I stopped uploading. Got distracted and stuff. Um, I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter faster! Sorry for taking so long! I know, its pretty short, but the next one will be longer! ^^**

* * *

It was officially daytime, the sun high in the sky. I wondered if it was already evening...it felt like hours since I left Saccharine town.

I sighed, trying to ignore my growling stomach. Somehow, this all felt familiar...walking for hours on end, starving and worn out...my legs aching with each step...

I stopped in my tracks, letting out a gasp of shock as my hand shot up to my head.

 _"Yurick...go...go on...without me...I...can't..." A woman said, gasping. She was on the ground...clearly trying to get up, but too weak to manage._

 _"Mum...please...I-I can't keep going without you!" I told her, not being able to hold back the tears that streamed down my cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry...please...be brave...don't stop..."_

 _"M-mum!" I screamed, shaking her shoulder...no...first dad...and now her? Why...why was life getting worse for me!? Why was everything falling apart?!_

 _"Yurick...I-I...love...you." She told me, closing her eyes._

 _"Nooo!"_

I looked around shakily, feeling disoriented...I was on my knees crying and my head was throbbing.

Was...that another memory?

So...did my parents...?

I shook my head, standing up unsteadily, and deciding to keep walking. Soon, I was in a forest, still deep in thought about what happened. Everything was so... _confusing_...just who was I? And why did I ever think it was a good idea to trade my eye out for a stone? I was really having a tough time wrapping my head around any of this...

A sudden scream interrupted my thoughts then, and I quickly ran to where I heard it coming from, and soon I was in a clearing, a boy a little ways off was staring at a handful of spiders, all of them slowly getting closer to him.

"Hey, run over here, behind me!" I quickly yelled to the child, who looked at me, then glanced at the spiders, which were still approaching him.

After a moment, he nodded and reluctantly ran past the spiders who immediately chased after him. Thank goodness the kid was faster then the spiders though, and he was soon retreating behind me. I quickly raised my hands, closing my eyes in concentration. Then I hovered a bit off the ground, and I could feel my hands getting warmer.

Soon, the fire magic in my hands were fully charged and I threw it at the spiders that were running at me. The fire began burning them, making them stop before falling down, burnt. So I turned to the kid that stared up at me.

"Thank you."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Is there a nearby town?" I asked the kid.

The kid quickly nodded. "Want me to take you there?"

I was about to say yes, since I so hungry and tired, but then...I felt like something just wasn't...right.

A thought popped into my head then. There might be more spiders somewhere...after all, they must've came from somewhere.

I reluctantly shook my head. "You think you can get back safely by yourself?"

The boy nodded, and ran off after thanking me again.

I looked around then, trying to figure out what was making me feel so...uneasy. Then something caught my eye...it was a small hole at the bottom of a mountain. I walked over to it, having to climb on some rocks to look at it better. Then I crouched, investigating the hole. It wasn't that big. I definitely wouldn't be able to fit in there...perhaps it was big enough for a spider to crawl through, though...

Suddenly, the rocks I was sitting on crumbled beneath me, and I let out a scream as I started falling, with the rocks...


	4. Caves and Spiders

**Searching Chapter 4: Caves and Spiders**

 **AN: Alright, here's the next chapter, a good bit longer than the last three, I think! Hope you all enjoy it, and it shouldn't be too long until I have the next one out! :)**

* * *

I sat up, coughing, and gagging a little. I was gasping for breath, and realized I had been coughing out...water?

I looked up to see some man sitting in front of me, who looked...around his sixty's perhaps. He had a bit of a bushy beard and mustache, and he had a few scars on his face. He was wearing a light brown, worn out, looking hat and was wearing a coat the color of his hat. I noticed the big bag he was carrying on his back and decided that he must've been a traveler.

"You alright, kid?" The man asked, his voice gruff.

I nodded slightly. "W-what...happened?" I slowly asked him, looking around. I was in a cave, and light was pouring out from a small hole in the roof. Behind me was...water...it looked pretty deep...had the man just gave me...?

"I was walking in the woods and found an entrance to this cave. I've been exploring it for a couple of hours when I heard screaming. I quickly went into this little room just in time to see you fall in the water. Ya hit your head on some rocks and fell unconscious, so I pulled you out of the water and gave you mouth-to-mouth." The man explained.

I felt my face heat up and I glanced away from him, continuing to look around the room instead. "I see..."

"Its nothing to be weird about. Anyways, we should get going before the spiders attack us from behind." The man suggested, standing up.

"Spiders?" I asked, taking the hand he offered me, and getting to my feet.

"Yep. This place is full of 'em. Some are poisonous, some aren't." The adventurer explained.

So it seemed I was right. This was where the spiders were coming from. "This place is dangerous. Why haven't you left yet?" I quickly asked him. Was this man so caught up in exploring that he didn't care?

"Believe me, I would have, but right when I walked in this little cave, the rocks collapsed in the entrance. So I've been looking for other ways out." The man explained. "The name's Jasper." He added after a moment.

"I'm Yurick..." I told him, and he nodded a little.

"Alright, well, lets look for a way out together then, Yurick." I nodded at that, and we began walking through the cave together.

It wasn't that long until me and Jasper ran into about five spiders though.

"Alright, kid. Best you stay back while I do the fighting." Jasper told me, pulling out an axe.

"Wait, I can fight too!" I quickly told him, grabbing his arm before he ran at the spiders.

"Oh, really?" Jasper asked, glancing at me in surprise.

I quickly nodded. "I can use my magic to fight those spiders. But you'll have to cover me." I told him, and he nodded before charging at the spiders with his axe.

I closed my eyes...well, eye, I guess, and began charging up my fire power. Soon, I made a circle of fire on one part of the rocky ground, which burned some of the spiders that walked in it. Jasper was also in the fire, but of course, I could control who it would hurt, so he was fine. But he did look amazed when he saw the fire lighting his axe up.

"Well, this is gonna be great against those ice spiders!" He exclaimed, continuing to smash the spiders. I smiled, a bit proud of myself, and continued to charge my power.

Soon, all the spiders were gone, and Jasper was panting a little. "That was a good battle. You've really got talent, Yurick." I nodded a little. "Thanks..." I mumbled, leaning against the wall and taking in a shaky breath.

"Hey, you alright? You don't look so well..." Jasper said, putting his axe away and walking over to me, concern in his eyes.

"Do...you have any food on you?" I asked quietly, feeling sick from not eating anything for so many hours.

"Of course, I got plenty of food." Jasper quickly said, taking his bag off and dropping it to the floor, searching through it before handing me a slice of cooked meat. I eagerly took it, munching on it quickly.

"If you were hungry, ya could've said something sooner." Jasper told me, as he continued pulling more food out of his bag and setting them on the floor. I stayed quiet, not really able to find a good enough excuse, other than the fact that I simply didn't want to bother him.

Soon I was done with the meat he handed me and I stood there, feeling better but still very hungry, watching as Jasper placed a bit more food down. Soon, Jasper sat down though. "Well, you gonna eat some more?"

I nodded a little, sitting down next to him cross-legged, looking at some other foods that had been placed down. There was some meat, some berries, a few vegetables...

I began quickly grabbing some things to eat, along with Jasper. Soon enough we were both done eating, and Jasper was putting the leftover food in his bag, "Well, you can go to sleep and I'll stay on watch. If I start getting tired or we're under attack, I'll be sure to wake you up." Jasper told me.

I nodded, laying down on the rocky cave ground. I didn't care about what I was laying on though. I was too tired to care.

* * *

 _"Nice work son! Your getting stronger everyday! And soon you'll be the strongest there ever was!" My dad told me, smiling at me proudly and putting a hand on my shoulder._

 _"Thanks dad...but...what if I don't? Greil and his friends always mock me about how weak I am..." I mumbled, feeling...like a disappointment. I, the son of a very strong captain, let myself get insulted, and cry when others bully me? I'm the opposite of what my dad is...I'm weak._

 _Despite this fact, my father laughed. "Don't be_ _ridiculous, Yurick. Your just a kid, of course your not that strong yet. And those kids are older than you anyways. Of course their going to pick on you."_

 _I nodded, feeling a bit more confident._

 _"Now, run along, Yurick. I have to go now. Be sure to practice while I'm away."_

 _I quickly nodded as he turned to the docks. "Alright, come home safely!" I cheered to him._

 _But he never came back..._

 _"Mom, where's dad?" I asked, worried, since we had just got news that the town was safe again, after the bandit attack._

 _"Your dad isn't coming back! He ran away, like a coward!" A kid yelled from behind. I turned around, shocked. That wasn't true...of course it wasn't true. He was better than that! I knew my dad wouldn't just run away like that!_

 _"Your wrong!" I yelled._

 _"Aw, you had so much faith in him, didn't you? Well, too bad! Looks like you and your dad are a lot alike in a lot of ways!" The kid yelled. No...that wasn't true..._

"Yurick!"

I opened my eye, jolting up and looking around. Oh, I was in that cave with...Jasper. I looked up at the old looking traveler.

"You alright? You were screaming in your sleep." Jasper wearily explained.

"I...was?" I asked, panting slightly. "Erm...I'm fine."

"If you're sure..." Jasper mumbled, not seeming convinced.

"Why don't you sleep? I'll stay guard." I told Jasper, knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep, even if I tried.

"Alright. Wake me up if any spiders come." Jasper told me before laying down.

I nodded, sitting against the wall, and thinking. That was another memory, right?

Why couldn't I remember anything...? None of this seemed very...familiar...I groaned a little, massaging my head.

If I could find my friends, then they could help me get my memory back.

I wondered how much my friends were worried about me right now. Perhaps they didn't care about me at all though...no. No, they definitely did...why else would I know that I had to find them? We were obviously close.

"I'm coming home Zael..." I trailed off, realizing that was really the only name I knew...I felt guilty...not knowing the rest of their names.

What if Zael was the only one though? No, there was that red headed girl...Sara? Ser...I shook my head, I really had to stop trying to remember her name. But something told me Zael and that girl wasn't my only friends...there was more, I was sure of it. And I would get back to them all.

Suddenly I heard something. I silently stood up, looking around before I spotted spiders crawling into the room.

I crouched, quickly shaking Jasper who had been snoring. He grumbled a little, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Spiders." I quickly told him, standing up and charging my magic. Jasper stood up as well, pulling his axe out and running at the spiders that were getting closer.

Since there was six spiders, the battle ended pretty quickly, but after it did so, Jasper suddenly collapsed to the ground.

I quickly ran over to him, getting on my knees by his side. "Are you alright?"

"The spiders...one of the poison one's...they got me." Jasper told me, leaning against the wall weakly.

"Do you have any antidotes?" I asked him worriedly.

Jasper shook his head though, gasping. "Nah...I ran out a while ago..."

I looked down, trying to think of some solution. "Well...maybe there might be some around here?" Jasper shook his head again in response. "There ain't nothing in these caves. Sorry Yurick, your on your own. You better get outta here in one piece though."

I blinked, looking down and realizing my eye was watering. Somehow, even though I've only known him for a short amount of time, I must've grown attached to this man.

"Besides, you really think I would be adventuring into dark caves if I wished to live that badly? You know...I've lost all my family...any friend I've ever had is...gone...do you have anyone you need to get back to?" Jasper asked, looking up at me curiously.

"I...think so. I don't remember anything, but when I woke up with no memory, I knew there was some people I had to find." I told him quietly, and he smiled. "Figures. You didn't seem to remember me..."

I looked up at him in shocked then. "What?"

Jasper chuckled. "We met a few times before, when you were much younger. I was a friend of your fathers...he was a tough man, you know? Stubborn too. I should've known you would go to magic instead of trying to fight like him."

I smiled a little, not too sure on how to respond.

"Yurick...do you know if he's still alive?"

I shook my head slowly. "From what I understand from my dreams...he disappeared when the town was under attack...I guess there were rumors that he abandoned the town and ran away."

"Your father would never do that...he was brave and strong." Jasper muttered, and I nodded. "I know. Somehow...I think I've figured out what happened. "

"Well, that's good. Yurick...good luck, finding your friends. And safe travels to you."

"Thank you." I told him, and he took out a dagger from his back pocket.

"I'm going to end my pain quickly now. You best go. And be careful getting out of here. You don't have any more antidote, so you can't let yourself get poisoned. Don't forget kid. You've got friends that are looking for you somewhere, so you've gotta fight your hardest for them." Jasper told me.

I nodded, standing up reluctantly. I didn't want him to die...he was one of the only people I met so far after I lost my memory. And he's actually someone my father knew...but there was nothing else that could be done. I couldn't even save him.

I picked up the black bag of his, and walked away slowly, not turning back around in fear I'd see his lifeless body with a dagger in his chest, bleeding...

* * *

I'm not sure how long it had been since then, but it felt like hours. This cave was very long and I was sure I was starting to get lost. And it was really hard to fight the gang of spiders all by myself. Sometimes they attacked me when I was in the middle of charging my powers.

I leaned against the wall of the cave, gasping. This was _really_ starting to get old...

I looked up, hearing movements, and I gasped in surprise. There was...way more than five spiders walking into the room, surrounding me. There must have been twenty at the very least.

I quickly began charging my magic, and thankfully, I was able to make a circle of fire around myself before they got too close.

Then I looked around for an exit, knowing it was impossible for me to fight these many spiders...but there was no way out. And I definitely couldn't run. They had me surrounded.

Some of the spiders stupidly walked right into my fire circle, burning up, and I began working on making another fire circle, knowing the other one wouldn't last long. But right when I was almost done, a spider attacked me.

I screamed, falling on my feet and opening my eye, surprised when I saw how much closer the spiders had gotten. I backed further into the wall, sweat running down my face.

I looked a little to my left, staring at the pit of water, before making a run for it and jumping in, hoping the spiders couldn't swim.

Though I knew I couldn't hold my breath for long...I needed a plan.

Looking around, I saw something on the wall. I swam over to it. Now that I was closer, I saw that it was some sort of round metal thing that had handles on it. I swam up for air for a moment, glancing at the spiders, that were actually getting into the water... _wonderful_.

I dove back under, and quickly began pulling at the handles. It was a little hard, but soon the metal flew off, letting all the water out into the hole the metal had been in.

The water immediately pushed me out, and I hit my head a little bit against the wall. I screamed, falling off of the side of a huge mountain. Thank goodness there was a lake below...


	5. Storm

**Searching Chapter 5: Storm**

 **AN: Well, its been a good bit since I last updated, but I am back now! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I opened my eye, staring up at the light blue sky...it was hard to see, with all the clouds...looks like there will be a storm soon.

I blinked tiredly...what was I doing again?

Oh, I was in a cave, right? And there were those spiders...

I realized there a girl humming a little ways off. It sounded nice, whatever it was she was humming.

I remembered my mum singing to me...it was a blizzard and I was on her lap, wrapped in a blanket, while she hummed...

"What happened to her?"

I opened my eye in shock, turning my head to see a blond, curly haired girl wearing a white gown like outfit with light brown boots, on her knees picking flowers a little ways off.

"Say what?" I asked drowsily, sitting up.

"What happened to your mum?" She asked, looking up at me.

"How did you...?"

"You didn't mean to say all that out loud?" She asked with a giggle.

I...had been talking out loud? I could feel my face heat up a little, and I let myself fall back on the ground with a sigh.

"I don't really know...she died...that's really all I can tell you." I told her, staring at the clouds above.

"Oh?" She asked, going back to picking flowers.

"I've lost my memory..." I told her.

"Oh...sorry for your lost."

"Its fine...I'm working on finding some friends of mine right now..."

"If you've lost your memory, how do you remember them? Or did you get them after you've lost it?" The girl asked.

I smiled a little. "They were before I lost my memory. But...I don't know. Its not like I know there names or the way they look. I just know I need to find them."

"That's sweet." The girl mumbled, before humming again.

I began getting lost in thought, feeling so...at peace. Everything here was so beautiful. The flowers that were scattered in the deep green colored grass, the sun shining through the clouds everyone once in a while, the humming, the blue, almost clear colored lake a little ways off to my right...

Wait...hadn't I fell in the lake? Wasn't I...unconscious?

I sat up quickly, noticing that my cloths were drenched.

"Did you give me mouth-to-mouth!?" I shrieked, staring at the girl, who, now since I thought about it, looked wet herself.

"What!? No way, I just pulled you out! But you were breathing just fine and everything, so you didn't need it!" The girl quickly yelled, staring at me, her face a pink tent.

I sighed in relief. I didn't need two people to give me mouth-to-mouth in the same day. I stood up then, looking up at the mountain I had been in.

"You don't look like a typical traveler. Are you a mercenary?" The girl asked, staring up at me.

 _A mercenary_

I froze at the question.

 _We were walking through a messy looking town, people glaring at us. "Mercenary." Someone spat, saying it with such disgust._

 _"You people are a disgrace." A woman said, holding a glare on us. But we ignored all the comments and continued walking. We were nothing but mercenaries...just trying to get by..._

"Its a simple question. Are you?" The girl asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned around, staring at the girl and wondering if she would care if I was. Wait, why should I? I don't know her. I don't care what she thinks. I don't care about what anyone thinks. That was one thing I was sure I knew about myself.

"I...I think so..." I mumbled, looking away from her.

"Hmm." The girl stood up, walking over to me. "Well, if that's the case, mind taking on a mission for me?"

I looked up at her, a bit relieved and completely shocked. "It...depends on what it is. I have people I'm looking for, you know."

She smiled. "I know. But considering you have no idea where your going, I think it'll only help. Look, it really does look like a storms coming, but there were spiders around here, and probably tons of other monsters, and I need to go home. Think you can guide and protect me?"

I thought about it for a moment. She needs to get home...so it must be a town and it had to be pretty close by. I didn't see why not. It wasn't like there was a certain place in particular I had to go to. Plus it might be where my friends are at.

I crossed my arms, shifting feet. "What's the town called?"

"Calla City." The girl answered.

I tilted my head...it didn't sound familiar. But that really didn't matter. I didn't have anywhere else to go to.

"fine, I'll guide you home. How do we get there from here?"

"Oh, its just a bit north of here." She responded, before starting to walk. I followed behind her, and kept my eye out, in case any monsters were nearby.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked me.

"Uh, Yurick...I think." I told her, my words slightly rushed.

"Ah, I see. My name is Fate." The girl told me, glancing at me for a moment before looking ahead again, to where we were walking.

"Hm...nice name." I told her, glancing around to make sure no monsters were nearby.

"Thanks!" Fate said, giggling a little. We fell into silence then, and she began humming again.

I walked a bit faster, so we were walking side by side, and I stared at her. At the moment, she didn't even seem to notice me. Like she was off in her own little world.

She seemed so...peaceful...and happy. Her skin was almost sickly pale, and her hair color was a pale blond, while her eyes were a crystal blue bright color. She was like an...an angel.

"Do you have questions?" Fate asked, glancing at me for a moment.

"No...er, well, actually...how old are you?" I asked, looking to my left, away from her.

"Mmh, sixteen. Today's my birthday, actually." She told me, looking up a the thick, dark clouds.

"Oh, really?" I asked, feeling like maybe I should wish her a happy birthday or something. But no, that would be awkward, wouldn't it be?

Fate nodded, and went back to humming.

"Why do you keep humming that song? Not that I mind it..."

"Because...the last time I hummed it was years ago, on this very day."

I stared at her curiously. I didn't really understand what she meant, but I didn't ask anything else. Instead I decided to keep my eyes peeled for monsters.

Then I felt something wet hit my face. I touched it, and looked down at my finger...was it water? I felt more wet things hitting my face-oh. It was raining now.

"We might catch a cold from walking in the rain like this." I told Fate, who just laughed. "It'll be fine!"

"Maybe we should rest underneath a tree and wait for the storm to pass." I suggested.

"No, no. It'll only get worse. Soon it'll start lightning and thundering, and the wind will pick up a lot." Fate explained. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "How far are we away from your town?"

"Err, pretty far away, but we might be able to get there before the storm hits!" Fate told me optimistically.

And, as she said, the weather got much worse. Rain hitting us hard every second, thunder collapsing, along with a flash of light, and the wind was really strong, blowing our hair into our faces. Not to mention it was crazy dark and cold.

"Okay, that's it!" I told her, grabbing her shoulder roughly and turning her around to look at me. "We are not traveling in this weather!"

"We'll be there soon!" Fate whined.

"No, its too dangerous! We can barely see where we're going!"

"So what do you suggest we do!?"

"We rest." I told her, grabbing her wrist a pulling her to one of the nearby trees. Then I sat down, pulling her down with me, and leaned against the tree.

"Yurick...I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Fate whispered, her head laying against my chest.

"Don't worry about it. Its my job as a mercenary, remember?" I told her, closing my eye tiredly.

And so, listening to the rain fall around us, and the thunder clapping loudly in the distance, Fate and I fell asleep, my arm around her and her leaning on me.


End file.
